Upward Over The Mountain VF
by A-MaZe.inC
Summary: Après 3x13 , cette histoire se déroule à l'été 2010, lorsque Tim rentre à la maison de sa première année loin au collège, Julie diplômés de sa dernière année d'école secondaire, et ils trouvent eux-mêmes. Traduction de littlelindentree. classé M.trad.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer **

Cette histoire est une traduction autorisé de la par de littlelindentree classé M pour adulte.

Tous les personnages proviennent de la Série Américaine Friday Night Light. L'histoire se situe après l'émission 3X13. Ou lyla par a l'université de Vanderbilt Tim a San Antonio. Tyra a est Mindy sont marier et on un petit bébé. Grosso modo.

Je fait de mon mieux pour m'en tenir le plus possible au texte original.

Les chapitres sont plutôt long donc un peu de patience pour les trad. J'ai une vie bien remplie pareil :)

merci de lire ; )


	2. Chapitre 1 Le retour

**Point de Vue Tim Riggins**

Le signe de route traçant les limites du comté de Carr a été la première chose qui avait fait sourire Tim Riggins depuis un certain temps. En appuyant un peu plus fermement sur la pédale d'accélérateur de sa Chevrolet, son sourire s'est creusé au panneau: **Dillon - 10 milles.**

Tim était sur le chemin du retour apres sa première année à San Antonio State University. Les classes et les pratiques étaient terminé, et il ne devait pas revenir sur le campus jusqu'au mois d'août. Il avait hâte a la pause estivale, il avait prévu de passer ses journées de travail aux côtés de son frère à Rigs Riggins, fixant des voitures, boire de la bière et passer des soirées avec Lyla a la maison pendant sa pause a Vanderbilt.

Puis vint l'e-mail.

Lyla avait décroché un stage d'été à New York grâce à un professeur, et sa aurait été fou de laisser passer l'occasion en faveur d'un retour à Dillon et travailler comme réceptionniste à la concession automobile de son père pour l'été.

La réponse de Tim avait porté sur la compréhension et du soutien, mais ça fessait mal et il savait donc qu'il avait probablement plus rien entre eux.

Il a essayé de ne pas laisser sa le déranger. A New York, Lyla serait probablement contact avec Jason pour des déjeuners d'affaires dans le quartier branché de Manhattan à rattraper le temps perdu et ressasser les vieux souvenir. Il savait bien que les choses avaient pris fin depuis longtemps entre Jason et Lyla, et qu'il avait une nouvelle vie. Mais la pensée de les voir se rappeler les souvenirs devant des sushis et de l'eau pétillante le fit sentir, comme d'habitude, comme s'il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Il se sentait comme sa depuis son départ pour l'université. Tout le monde à Dillon avait roulé des yeux et laissé entendre que San Antonio State n'était pas une école à prendre très au sérieux (donc une université parfaite pour Tim Riggins) Personne ne savait à San Antonio, qui a été Tim Riggins, en t'en que fullback de second rang, il n'avait pas un paquets de rally girl pour faire ses devoirs. Heureusement, il s'était lié d'amitié avec son colocataire, qui a eu pitié de lui et l'a aidé à bossé ses cours. Mais tout le monde disait que, par rapport à la première année, la deuxième année était pire. Tim n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait gérer.

Tim baissa sa fenêtre afin de laisser entré un peu d'air dans le 4x4 étouffant, et a poussé un plus le moteur. Plus vite qu'il était sur le canapé avec Billy, bière à la main, le mieux c'était.

**Point de vue Julie Taylor**

Julie Taylor a un calendrier spécial qu'elle avait créé pour elle-même il y a plusieurs mois. Un calendrier qui comptait le nombre de jours restant jusqu'à la fin de l'école secondaire. Il était accroché sur le mur au-dessus de son bureau et chaque matin elle déchirait la feuille de papier indiquant le nombre de jours restant et le jetait dans le bac de recyclage avec beaucoup de satisfaction.

Aujourd'hui, le nombre a était un grand, 15 en rouges. Il restait trois semaines d'école et puis Julie était libre. Libre de servir les tables chez Applebee's, au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de partir à l'université.

Pendant sa dernière année Julie s'était senti encore plus seule qu'elle l'avait crin. Ses amis et son copain étaient tous allés a l'université pour commencer leur vie, et le papa de Lois avait été transféré à un nouveau poste à Kansas City, et avait pris sa famille avec lui. Après cela, Julie était totalement seul.

Un avantage d'avoir un calendrier entièrement vides d'activité sociale pour la majorité de son année de senior, c'est que Julie a été capable de garder son GPA très élevé, ce qui lui avait permis d'entré dans un établissement assez facilement. Julie c'était fait offert une bourse partielle à l'Université Rice à Houston, et avait accepté. Secrètement elle avait envie de fréquenter un collège en dehors du Texas, de préférence en Nouvelle-Angleterre ou du Nord-Ouest du Pacifique, mais en fin de compte la bourse était impossible a refuser, et a découvert qu'elle était soulagée qu'être ne serait-ce a une demi-journée loin de ses parents à Dillon, au lieu d'un demi-pays.

Maintenant, c'était juste une question d'attente.

Après avoir lancer le nombre dans le bac de recyclage, elle alla se servir un bol de céréales. Ses parents, étaient en train de discuter de quelque chose dont elle n'avait aucun intérêt, elle se retira donc dans sa chambre. Julie se coucha sur son lit et ouvris le portable qui avait été un cadeau de ses parents pour son 18e anniversaire, en préparation pour l'université

En croquant bruyamment ses céréales, Julie vérifia son courrier électronique et a été heureuse de voir un nouveau message de Tyra.

_**De:**__ TCollette_

_**Envoyé:**__ lundi 31 mai 2010 07:15_

_**Pour:**__ Julie Taylor_

_**Objet:**__ bonnes nouvelles!_

_Hey girl!_ _Comment va le bon vieux Dillon?_ J_'y pense il te reste plus beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir sortir de là._ _Tu vas aimer._ _Tu __ y est presque!_

_J'ai de bonnes nouvelles et de mauvaises nouvelles._ _J'ai réussi à décrocher un super emploi temporaire de dernière minute ici à Austin, je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison pour l'été._ _Je vais essayer de libéré certains week-ends et peut-être voir si je peux décrocher une couple de jours de vacances. mais surtout je vais être coincé a Austin a photocopier la merde des gens et répondre au téléphone._ _Mais un travail est un travail et l'expérience est l'expérience. C'est la vie, je suppose._ _Je suis déçu que nous ne serons pas en mesure d'avoir toute l'été comme nous avions prévu._ _Peut-être que tes parents voudrons te laisser conduire jusqu'à Austin pour me rendre visite pendant quelques jours?_ _Je suis pas sur qu'ils me fasse assez confiance (ou a toi haha) pour sa! Mais tente la chose est donne moi des nouvelle._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est mes nouvelles. J'espère que tu est pas trop déçu._ _Désolé bébé._ _:( _

_Souhaite moi bonne chance_

_xoxo_ _xoxo_

_Tyra_

Julie ferma son ordinateur portable et piqua nonchalamment dans ses céréales. Elle était heureuse pour Tyra et ne peut certainement pas lui reprocher quelque chose. Elle a eu une bonne occasion et sa se refusait pas. Mais elle était vraiment déçu. La dernière année a été de la merde, socialement parlant, et elle était impatiente de voir certains de ses amis de retour à Dillon pour l'été avant elle s'en aille dans son propre collège. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait obtenu un e-mail enthousiaste de Lyla disant qu'elle ne serait pas la maison pour l'été (les deux jeunes filles ayant développé une correspondance régulière par courrier électronique depuis la nuit ou Lyla est resté chez les Taylor) et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Matt pendant près de quatre semaines.

Quatre semaines. Elle approfondi un froncement de sourcil et elle écarta son bol de céréales, l'optimisme qu'elle avait ressenti se matin partait a la dérobe.

Si vous n'aviez pas de nouvelles de votre petit ami pendant quatre semaines, finale ou pas, sa voulais probablement dire que vous n'aviez plus de relation a longue distance.

Avec un soupir, Julie se leva et ouvrit son garde-robe pour s'habiller avant de partir pour l'école.

Seulement quinze jours de plus.

**Tim Riggins Point De Vue**

Beaucoup de choses ont changé dans le ménage Riggins depuis la naissance du bébé. Mindy avait emménagé avec Billy après le mariage, mais Tim avait passé la plupart de son temps au cours de ces dernières semaines à Dillon avec Lyla, alors il n'avait pas pris connaissance de bien des changements. La naissance de la petite Jordyn Jade Riggins cinq mois plus tôt, avait apporté une tornade de couches, boîtes de préparation de lait maternisé, et de panier après panier après panier de linge a laver.

Une corbeille de linge sale malheureusement abandonné directement devant la porte de chambre de Tim ses avéré efficace pour le ralentir lorsqu'il, enfin, se traîna hors du lit de bonne heure lundi après-midi, pour tomber à plat ventre, les pieds emmêlés dans une pile de linge sale et de couvertures.

Gémissant pitoyablement, Tim remercia le carrelage dur.

-Qu'est-ce?

La voix de Mindy frappa droit la tête de Tim entre les yeux, et il fit la grimace.

-Sssh, Chut, lui dit-il, berçant sa tête.

-Oh, pour l'amour du Christ, murmura Mindy, enjambant Tim, a demi-vêtu pour entré dans la cuisine, où elle a commença à préparer un biberon, berçant Jordyn maladroitement dans ses bras. Le bébé était encore trop petit pour faire beaucoup plus qu'avoir tout le monde pour la transporter.

Tim a finalement été en mesure de rouler seul et de s'asseoir, se frottant les yeux.

-Où est Billy? a-il demandé avec sa voix irritée.

-Billy est au garage. déplaçant Jordyn à sur son autre bras avec un soupir. Il se lève tard, mais au moins il se lève. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soie son propre patron. Dumb ass._(NDLT: Trou d'cul mais sa sonne mieux comme sa!)_

Tim leva les yeux vers sa belle-sœur. Ses paroles étaient dénigrantes, mais il pouvait dire qu'ils sont dit avec amour tout de même.

-Je retourne au Landing Strip plus tard, dit-elle. Je veut voir si ils vont me laisser revenir pour quelques heurs. Pense-tu pouvoir garder le bébé pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Billy rentre à la maison?"

- Bien sûr, répondit Tim

-Je vais la nourrir tout de suite, et puis elle pourra faire sa sieste pour quelques heures, puis tu lui donnera un biberon de nouveau. Elle ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas

-Merci, dit Mindy, sincèrement reconnaissante. C'est difficile de trouvez une gardienne quand toi ou Tyra n'êtes pas la. Ma mère n'est pas réellement fiables, et nous n'avons pas toujours l'argent pour une baby-sitter, alors ...

-C'est correct, répondit Tim. Vraiment.

-Hey, ça te dérangerait de la nourrir? Je devrais vraiment m'épiler avant de m'en aller.

-C'est bien, dit Tim, debout raide.

-tes sur que tes sobre? dit-elle, en tendant Jordyn vers lui.

-Oui, juste la gueule de bois. Nous allons passer du temps sur le canapé, regarder _Sports Center*._ Pas de soucis.

-Super, Mon bébé aime _Sports Center._

-C'est une Riggins. comme si cela expliquait tout.

Mindy s'élança dans la salle de bain, laissant Tim la bercer. L'oncle et nièce se regarda l'un l'autre.

- Y fait très chaud aujourd'hui, hein? demanda-il.

Jordyn leva les yeux sur lui, formant de petit froncement de sourcils sur son front, comme si elle examinais cet étranger.

-Je suis ton oncle Timmy, dit-il. Nous nous sommes rencontré une fois. Sans doute ne te souviens pas, c'était une sorte de grand jour pour toi.

Jordyn approfondi son froncement de sourcil, au point qu'ils se touchaient presque et son visage rougit.

-Hé, ne pleure pas. Faut pas pleurer quand tu es avec l'oncle Timmy. Je ne fait pas pleurer. Garde sa pour ton père. C'est lui qui fait peur au fille! Dit-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda attentivement, la couleur du visage s'en alla Jordyn, et elle cligna des yeux.

Tim renifla.

- Tu viens dans lâcher une grosse hein?

Jordyn cligna des yeux rapidement, puis se mit à hurler.

-D'accord, a déclaré Tim, tenant le bébé un peu plus loin de sa poitrine nue. Ou sont les couches, petite?

**Tami Taylor Point De Vue **

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne peux pas attendre que cette année sois terminée. A annoncé Tami, en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Julie qui lisait avec Gracie. A quelques mois de ses trois ans, la plus petite des Taylor était devenu un enfant précoce, doté d'une vadrouille expressive de cheveux châtains, malheureusement, hérité de son père, et un amour énorme pour sa grande sœur.

-Fatigué? Demanda Julie à sa mère, tournant une page de la copie de _Where the Wild Thing*._Ignorant sa famille, Gracie Bell se pencha sur le côté de sa sœur pour voir les illustrations d'un meilleurs point de vue.

-Oui, répondit Tami. Rien de personnel, chérie, mais toute cette histoire de graduation m'épuise.

-Si je pouvait je le sauterai bien dit Julie en souriant tristement. Croit moi.

-Maintenant devenez pas cynique a propos de ton obtention de diplôme, dit son père assis par terre regardant la bande de son dernier match. C'est une étape, et ça va être une journée très spéciale.

-Ouais, ouais. grommela Julie. Gracie regarda sa sœur, curieusement. Julie roula des yeux et sourit, incitant Gracie a sourire, comme si elles avaient partagé une plaisanterie en secret.

-Hé, dit Eric, Snow White et Rose Red. Arrêté deconspirer, là-bas. J'ai vu ce regard. N'est-ce pas juste de faire équipe contre votre vieux père.

Gracie rigola en regardant Julie.

-Rose Red, répétait-elle en montrant sa sœur. Elle roula le son R, de sorte qu'il est sorti beaucoup plus comme «Wose Wed». Julie sourit.

-Seigneur, c'est une bonne chose cette différence d'âge, Tami songeait, en regardant tendrement ses filles et de prendre une gorgée de son vin.

-J'ai passé devant chez les Saracen, l'autre jour, a renchérit son père. La maison n'a pas l'aire très bien. J'ai pensé que j'arrêterais ce week-end et tondre la pelouse, au moins. Vous savez ce qui se passe avec ça?

Julie haussa les épaules, en retournant son attention sur le livre. Je ne sais pas. Shelby a dû retourner en Oklahoma, et je n'ai pas vraiment parlé à Matt.

Lorraine Saracen était morte subitement avant Noël de cette année, juste après que les Panthers de Dillon ai remporté l'édition 2009 des championnats de l'État. Sa mort a pris tout le monde par surprise, et avec Matt a l'École d'art de Chicago, sa maison était resté vide depuis que la mère de Matt dû rentrer chez elle en Oklahoma.

Julie leva les yeux et a vu ses parents échanger un regard significatif, mais a choisi de l'ignorer. Ils ne se doutait de rien. Elle s'en doutait même pas elle même y pas plus tard que se matin, mais sa ils n'avait pas besoin de le savoir

-Chéri, tu crois que tu que tu pourrais lâcher la bande vidéo assez longtemps pour nous commander une pizza ou autre chose? Demanda Tami, en regardant tristement son mari.

-Je ne pense pas que je pourrais soulever une spatule ou une poêle à frire pour sauver ma vie en ce moment. _(NDLT:je vois pas trop le rapport de cette phrase mais bon elle est la donc...)_

-Pizza! Dit Gracie.

-Nous en avons une en faveur de la pizza, a déclaré Tami, souriant à sa fille cadette. Jules?

-la pizza c'est ok pour moi."

-va pour la pizza. Ferme la t.v.

Eric éteint le téléviseur et se leva.

- Les bandes de jeux sont importante, vous savez. Le football est un emploi pour toute l'année. Surtout si nous voulons avoir une chance d'entrer dans les séries éliminatoires l'an prochain.

-Tu vas les faire papa, lui rassura sa fille, et la pizza ne t'emperchera pas de les faire.

-Exactement. Et sa sera avec de fromage supplémentaire, a déclaré Tami.

Eric est parti à la recherche d'un menu, marmonnant dans sa barbe d'être géré par des femmes.

**Tim Riggins Point De Vue**

-C'est vraiment bon de t'avoir à la maison pour un certain temps, Billy en versant une autre série de shooters

Les deux frères Riggins étaient assis sur leur canapé, une bouteille de *Wild Turkey et deux verres sur la table. Mindy avait pris Jordyn et sont allés chez sa mère pour la soirée, laissant les frères seul. Après trois quarts d'une bouteille, Billy a commencé à vider son cœur.

-C'est bon d'être ici, répondit Tim.

-Non, non, Billy a dit, en secouant la tête. Ce n'est _pas_ bon d'être ici, tu n'as pas a dire sa a moi.

- Ce l'est, dit Tim en insistant tranquillement. être coincé dans un dortoir avec un couvre-feu, où tu ne peut pas avoir d'alcool ou de filles ou quoi que ce soit, toi tu aurais quitté l'équipe.

-Ouais, Billy fronça les sourcils. Cela ne semble pas tout a fait génial.

Tim haussa les épaules.

-Mais c'est une occasion, Tim. C'est une occasion pour avoir des choses que nos parents n'ont pas ... que je n'aurai jamais ... tu es bien_,_ Tim. Tu n'aura pas à te soucier de choses comme , tu sais, de décider si il est plus important d'avoir l'eau courante ou de la nourriture ce mois-ci.

Tim regarda son frère, les sourcils froncés. -C'est vraiment a se point?

-Ouais, Tim. C'est a se point. a déclaré Billy, passant la main dans ses cheveux frustrés. Les bébés sont chers, et je fait pas assez d'argent seul au garage. Je n'ai que deux mains, tu sais?

Billy versa une autre tourné alors que Tim digéra se que son frère venait de lui a dire.

-Eh bien, je vais travailler pour toi. Tim dit. Nous pouvons faire un peu plus d'affaires de cette façon, au moins pendant un certain temps."

-Ouais, mais je dois malheureusement te payez. bien que sa voix n'ai aucune amertume.

-Non tu vas pas me payer. Je vais travailler pour vous aidez a vous remettre sur vos pieds cet été, a dit Tim. J'ai obtenu une bourse, je suis tout pris en charge. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Non, Tim. Je ne peux pas te demander de le faire, dit Billy. Je ne peux pas te demander sa .

-Tu ne demande pas, je te l'dis, a dit Tim. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ont va y arrivée a nous deux.

-Ouais?

-Bien sûr, Billy. Toi et moi. Comme dans le temps.

Billy lui fit un sourire troublé et Tim sourit en retour, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Connaissant Billy, les choses étaient sans doute encore pire que se qu'il le laissait entendre.

**Julie Taylor Point De Vue**

-Bonsoir, dit Julie en s'approchant de la table des nouveaux arrivants de sa section comme elle creusait dans sa poche, a la recherche de son stylo, elle ne vit pas qui s'était. Mon nom est Julie et je serai votre serveuse. Voulez vous commander quelques chose a boire?

-Hé, Jules.

Julie leva les yeux au son de la voix familière. Un Tim Riggins en jeans et un vieux chandail à capuchon en lambeaux des Panthers , l'air aussi échevelée que jamais_(NDLT: ouais il est justement trop sexy comme sa)_, était accompagné de Billy, Mindy, et le bébé Jordyn.

-Hé salut. Julie sourit. Qu'est-ce qui vous amènent dans cet établissement de qualité?

-Nous avons une petite fête, Billy répondis.

-Ouais? Que fêtez-vous?

Nous célébrons mon petit frère qui viens de terminer sa première année a l'université, dit Billy, gonflé d'orgueil, et le fait que j'ai une belle femme et une jolie fille.

Julie jeta un coup d'œil à Tim, qui regardait pensivement à la table.

-T'as trop raison, a renchérit Mindy. Comment ça va, Julie?

-J'ai pas a me plaindre, répondit Julie avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Presque fini l'école en fait?

-Ouais, il en reste plus beaucoup. dit-elle, avant de revenir à Tim. Alors, tu es de retour à Dillon pour l'été?

-Ouais, je vais travailler avec Billy dans le garage.

-Oh, cool. Comment s'est passé ta première année? San Antonio, non?

-s'était bien. Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules sans engagement.

- il n'a pas jouer beaucoup au football a expliqué Billy. Il était fullback de second rang. Ça lui a laissé beaucoup de temps pour l'étude, pas vrai Tim?

Tim regarda Billy d'un regard mécontent.

-Eh bien, dit Julie, en se raclant la gorge. Puis-je vous apportez à boire?

-Je vais prendre un Coke diète, a déclaré Mindy distraitement, déplaçant l'enfant sur ses genoux.

-Nous allons prendre un pichet de ce qui est bon marché, a dit Billy.

-tout de suite, dit Julie, laissant le clan Riggins à se chamailler entre eux.

Quatre pichet, trois steaks, et une plaque d'ailes piquantes plus tard, il était l'heure de fermeture et les frères Riggins étaient encore heureusement installé dans sa section, commandent a tour de rôle des tournées de bière. Mindy avait pris le bébé et était partie la maison plus tôt, comme tout le monde dans ce restaurant.

-Hé les gars, dit Julie, en espérant qu'elle parlait assez fort pour être entendu malgré leur rire, nous fermons.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu peut boire un verre avec nous? Billy sourit.

-Malheureusement, non, répondit Julie. Ça signifie que les lumières seront éteints et que nous allons quitter. Aussi, je suis mineur. J'aurai même pas du vous en servir. Mais j'ai pensé vue que personne ne se soucie de Dillon, alors pourquoi devrais-je?

-Allons, Billy, Tim - pour une fois, le plus sobre des deux - dit-il en se levant. On peut pas la garder ici toute la nuit.

Lorsque Julie sorti du restaurant sombre un peu plus tard, elle a trouvé sur le terrain de stationnement vide sa voiture et la Chevy noir de Tim. Billy et Tim se tenaient debout en face de la voiture, apparemment en train de débattre sur lequel d'entre eux était trop ivre pour conduire. Julie se rendit a eux.

-En tant que tierce personne d'un partie impartiale, je dois dire que vous êtes tous les deux à la fois trop ivre pour conduire, dit-elle.

Tim se tourna pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet, et les jambes de Billy choisit ce moment pour le faire tombé. Il s'est effondré sur le trottoir.

-Wow, a dit Tim, en secouant la tête.

-Allons, dit Julie roulant ses yeux. Je vais vous conduire.

Il réussi à hisser son frère sur le siège arrière de la petite voiture de Julie avant de monter dans le côté du passager. Julie réprima un sourire à la vue de son ami entassés dans si peut d'espace, ses genoux contre la boîte à gants.

-Désolé, dit Julie, en sortant du parking. Probablement y a pas autant de place pour les jambes que ton camion.

-Pas tout à fait, Tim sourit. Mais Merci, j'apprécie. Et le soulon derrière aussi.

Il y avait un gémissement d'affirmation de la banquette arrière.

-Est-ce qu'il va être correct? Julie a demandé, en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-Billy! Tim aboyait, se retournant pour regarder sur le siège arrière. Pas de vomi!

Un autre gémissement.

-Il va être correct, Tim assura de son ton le plus doux .

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, le ronflement de Billy était le seul bruit dans la voiture.

-Alors, dit Julie, le silence la rendait mal à l'aise. A quoi sa ressemble l'université?

-J'sais pas, Tim haussa les épaules. Bien je suppose.

-Je suis impatiente que l'école secondaire soie terminé. J'ai été acceptée a Rice, et je veux juste faire vite et être là, tu sais?

-Bravo, dit-il. J'ai entendu dire que c'est une bonne école.

-Ouais, ça craint juste que personnes reviens a la maison pour l'été.

-Ah oui? A t-il demandé.

-Tyra reste à Austin, et je suppose que tu sais que Lyla va être à New York. _New York,_ je suis si jalouse, soupira-elle. Je ne sais même pas si Matt compte rentrer à la maison."

- Toi et numéro 7 êtes encore ensemble? Julie pouvait le sentir la regarder, mais elle n'a pas quitter les yeux de la route.

-Oui, répondit-elle avec hésitation. Eh bien, je suppose que nous le sommes. Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Septembre et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis quelques semaines, alors ... C'est compliqué, tu sait de quoi je parle?

-Ouais, je sais.

- Toi et Lyla êtes vous encore ensemble ...? Elle m'a pas vraiment parlé de toi.

-Elle n'a pas?

-Euh, non, Julie fronça les sourcils, et tourna sur la rue de Tim. Désolé - Je ne devrais probablement pas dû dire sa.

-Non, c'est correct. C'est ... Ouais. Compliquées, comme tu la dit. Elle a sa propre vie. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi derrière elle.

-Oui, répondit Julie en hésitant, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle s'arrêta devant la maison des Riggins. Sa cour avant ressemblait étrangement vide sans la pancarte du numéro 33 des Dillon Panthers, mais elle pouvait voir que Mindy avait essayé de la rendre plus accueillante - quelques pots de géraniums ont été placés a l'avant.

-On dirait que les filles sont allés au lit, dit Julie, hochant la tête vers la maison plongé dans le noir.

-On dirait.

-Un son glutale provenant de la banquette arrière leur a rappelé que Billy était encore évanoui derrière eux.

-Mieux vaut le faire entré à l'intérieur, a dit Tim.

Ils descendirent de la voiture de Julie et traina Billy jusqu'à la maison.

-Tu fait sa souvent? Julie demanda, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

-Faire quoi? Tim gémissait en poussant son frère inconscient à travers la porte d'entrée.

-Aidé les ivrognes à demi-conscient a rentrer à la maison en toute sécurité, sourit-elle, en ouvrant la lumière pour que Tim trouve son chemin. Il disparut dans la chambre principale, après une minute, il réapparue sans frère.

-Ouais, dit-il en s'esclaffant, poussant ses cheveux de ses yeux. (NDLT: oh oui trop sexy quand il fait sa)Peut-être que je devrais commencer une entreprise. Dit-il en la regardant avant un sourire charmeur.

-Tu ferais bien de l'argent a Dillon, répondit Julie. Seulement avec la clientèle du Landing Strip ...

Ils rirent tous deux, debout dans le hall d'accueil se souriant l'un à l'autre pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Julie commença à être mal à l'aise.

-Bon, dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte. Je devrais y aller.

-Merci pour nous avoir raccompagner a déclaré Tim, son pied dans la porte. Tes la meilleur serveuse que j'ai jamais eu. Avant et après l'appel du devoir.

-Pas de problème, sourit-elle. Bonne nuit!

Julie marchait dans la pelouse en pente en direction de sa voiture, elle vit Tim qui était encore debout à la porte. Elle le fit un sourire et il lui a fait signe et souhaité bon retour avant de disparaître dans la maison.

Sur le chemin du retour, Julie pensa que c'était bien que Tim Riggins sois de retour à Dillon, ne serait-ce qu'elle avait _quelqu'un_ qui ressemble à un ami en ville.

_sports center est une chaine spécialisé pour le sport au USA et au Canada_

_Wild Turkey est une marque de whisky du Kentucky Straight Bourbon distillée et embouteillée a Austin, _

_Where the Wild Thing: c'est la version anglaise de Max et les Maxi Monstres_


	3. Chapitre 2 Un petit Service

**BLA BLA DE LA TRADUCTRICE**

Salut Salut. Alors ici de 2 iem chapitre. Pas de contenu M encore. Je re précise que c'est une traduction autorisé de littlelindemtree concernant les personnages de l'émission Friday Night light. Les personnages ne sont aucunement miens et l'histoire non plus.. si vous voulez laisser des commentaires a l'auteure original allez y elle parle pas pire le français.

**Tim Riggins Point De Vue**

Tim dormait et fessait un rêve bizarre impliquant Lyla et Buddy et une sorte de bal costumé où tout le monde portait des masques, comme dans un film de Walt Disney, jusqu'a se qu'il sois réveillé par le claquement de la porte d'entrée et des cris dans l'autre pièce . Il fronça les sourcils, se frottant les yeux endormis.

-Je ne veux pas que tu travailles là-bas, Min. Fin de l'histoire.

Billy et Mindy étaient à la maison, et ils étaient, de toute évidence au milieu d'une dispute. Tim espérais qu'ils ne réveille pas Jordyn. Il lui avait fallu une éternité pour la faire dormir. Tout était correct quand il la m'étais dans son lit, mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de quitter la chambre, elle se mettait à hurler. C'était le genre de chose que fessait les bébés qui les très frustrant.

-Non, imbécile, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Nous avons besoin d'argent. D'ailleurs, nous allons traversé ca. Et ne me dit pas quoi faire. Je suis pas ta chose. Tu m'achètes pas.

-Je ne t'achète pas, mais tu es ma femme et j'ai un mot à dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas du tout besoin d'argent.

-Nous _ne_ sommes _pas_ bien pour l'argent, Billy. Ne me dit pas de conneries. N'ose même pas me mentir la dessus! Je ne suis pas stupide. Que suis-je censé faire, rester assis sur mon cul à la maison avec le bébé pendant que toi et ton frère travailler. Nous arrivons à peine a joindre les deux bouts?

Tim grimaça, souhaitant comme quand il était enfant pour que les murs de leur maison sois plus épais. Entendre les engueulades dans l'autre pièce le fit sentir comme quand il avait huit ans, a se coller les doigts dans les oreilles pour étouffer les sons de cris et de bris de verre.

-Non, mais quel genre d'homme laisse son épouse et mère de sa de fille faire du striptease pour que nous pouvons mettre de la nourriture sur la table?

-Est-ce c'est de sa dont il s'agit, le strip?

-Merde, Mindy! Bien sûr, il s'agit du strip!

-En cas d'oubli, Billy Riggins, _nous_ nous sommes rencontrer parce que je travaillais au Landing Strip. Sa voix changea subitement passant de la colère douce, comme la chiquenaude d'un commutateur._(NDLT:en?)_ Rappelle toi de la nuit, monkey*? Jimmy t'avais expulser, et j'ai trébucher sur toi quand je suis allé à sortir les poubelles?_(NDLT:pouahhh) _

-Je m'en souviens, répondit Billy. Il y eut un long silence, puis Billy parla de nouveau, cette fois, plus doucement. Je veux juste pas que ma femme est à travailler de cette façon.

-J'ai arrêté de faire le genre de choses VIP quand nous nous sommes somme mis ensemble, Mindy répondit tranquillement. Tu savait sa, non? Tu me croit pas?

-Je te croit bébé. Mais qu'en est-il de Jordyn, Mindy? Tu veut qu'elle grandisse et vois sa maman faire sa?

-Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je fais, Billy. C'est juste un emploi. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce je doit faire d'autre? Je travaille au club depuis que j'ai 17 ans.

-Dommage que Tyra n'est plus en activité à chez Applebee's, peut être qu'elle aurait pu t'obtenir un emploi.

-Peut-être. Sauf qu'ils ne vous laissent pas de videz des boissons sur les clients quand ils arrivent gorlos. Tenta-elle de faire une blague.

Tim pouvait imaginer comment il devait réfléchir, en se frottant le visage dans l'agitation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Min?

-Pour l'instant rien. Dave a dit qu'il allais essayé de me mettre dans la rotation, même si je doit servir des boissons pour l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de Jordyn pendant que nous travaillons, Mindy? Un club de striptease c'est pas une place pour un bébé. Même moi, je le sais.

-Je ne sais pas ... Peut-être que toi et Tim pourrait l'emmener au garage?

-Je ne pense pas que un garage est un endroit idéal pour un bébé, non plus.

-Nous devrons simplement de trouver quelqu'un pour la garder, c'est tout. Sa serait que pour quelques heures, quelques jours par semaine à partir de quand je quitte jusqu'à quand Tim rentre à la maison.

-Ouais? Qui va garder un bébé tous les après-midi pour presque rien?

Tim assis, écoutant le silence qui était tombé entre son frère et sa belle-sœur, se cassant la tête pour trouver une solution à leurs problèmes. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un autre emploi le soir pour qu'il puisse aider avec les factures et que Mindy n'a pas a retourner danser? Sa aiderait. Tim suspectait, cependant, que Mindy était déterminé à retourner au travail qu'elles est besoin d'argent ou non.

Mais qui connaissait-ils qui pourrais garder Jordyn pour eux dans l'après-midi, qui était digne de confiance, connaissait les bébés et le ferait de bonté de cœur, étant donné que Billy et Mindy ne pouvait pas se permettre de le payer autant?

Tim s'est recouché, pressant son visage dans l'oreiller avec un soupir frustré. Il allait devoir les aider à régler sa. Si il ne le fait pas, qui d'autre le ferait?

**Julie Taylor Point De vue**

Julie soupira, en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle était coincée dans le cours d'histoire américaine, coincé dans les derniers jours de classes, alors que tout le monde était dehors, appréciant se que le monde avait à offrir.

Ses pensées furent interrompues non par la classe, ou elle était censée accorder de l'attention, mais par un faible bourdonnement en provenance du sac à dos appuyé contre sa chaise. Avec autant de subtilité qu'elle pouvait avoir Julie tendis une main dans son sac et récupéra son téléphone. Vérifiant que le professeur était occupé ailleurs dans la salle, Julie ouvris son cellulaire sous son bureau.

_**NOUVEAU MESSAGE DE MATT**_

Les sourcils froncés, Julie ouvra le message. _Nous avons besoin de parler._ _Tu-es libre__?_

Habituellement Julie lui aurait envoyé un texto et l'aurais appeler plus tard, mais ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis si longtemps. Il y avait évidement quelques choses. En soupirant, elle leva la main et attendit que le professeur l'a remarque. Après avoir obtenu la permission d'aller aux toilettes, elle glissa son cell dans sa poche et sortit de la salle de classe, en se hâtant vers la sortie la plus proche. Il fessait tout aussi beau dehors qu'il le sembla de l'intérieur, Julie trouva un endroit isolée a l'ombre contre le mur de l'école où elle ne serait pas remarquer. Elle prit son téléphone à nouveau et composa rapidement le numéro de Matt.

-Bonjour? La voix de Matt sonnait calme et lointaine.

-Hey, c'est moi.

-Jules, hey. Julie pouvait entendre l'hésitation dans sa voix et fronça les sourcils. Comme s'il savait pas qu'elle allait appeler vue qu'il n'a pas l'affichage des appels. Immédiatement, elle devient frustré.

-Salut, Matt. C'est bon d'entendre ta voix, dit-elle.

-Je sais, répondit Matt, la voix démentant sa culpabilité. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été très occupé. C'est fous ici avec finales et tous.

-Bien sûr, répondit Julie, bien que se qu'elle aurait voulu dire aurait été sur des plus longues lignes comme, _trop occupé à laissez a votre petite amie un e-mail?_ Alors, quoi de neuf?

-Je viens de pensé que nous devrions parler, dit-il.

Julie s'affala contre le mur de brique de l'école. Ok, dit-elle, Mais je suis supposé être en classe maintenant, alors ...

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. dit Matt. Bon, eh bien. Voici la chose, euh ...

-Ouais?

-Je ne vais pas rentrer à Dillon, cet été, dit-il. J'ai obtenu un emploi d'été ici, à Chicago, et depuis grand-mère est morte et que Shelby sois retourné en Oklahoma, je pense qu'il y a plus vraiment d'intérêt pour moi a revenir tu comprend?

-Pas assez d'intérêt à rentrer à la maison pour voir votre petite amie? Dit-elle, incapable de cacher la douleurs dans sa voix.

-Nous ne sommes pas ... elle entendit soupirer Matt. Nous ne sommes même plus vraiment ensemble, Julie. Non, plus vraiment.

Julie inhala fortement, en attendant que la douleur la frappe. Quelques secondes ont passé.

-Jules?

_Ah, oui,_ elle pensait pendant que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de colère. _Il est là._

-As-tu rencontré quelqu'un? Murmura elle, se haïssant elle même pour l'avoir demander.

-Non, non! Répondit-il, et Julie le cru. Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste ... Nous sommes dans des endroits différents, et qui sait où nous irons après sa ... Je veux dire, je pense que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Ce n'est pas juste pour nous, d'avoir ces attentes les uns envers l'autre. Je n'ai pas ... Je ne voulais pas que sa soit vrai, mais sa l'est.

Julie pensait a Matt, un millier de miles plus loin a Chicago, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et obtenir un emploi et se créé un environnement, des racines. Lorsque sa grand-mère était morte, l'argent était si rare que Matt n'avait même pas pu rentrer à la maison pour les funérailles, se fiant a sa mère pour prendre toutes les dispositions. Julie savait la difficulté que sa avait été pour lui, il à peine parlé de se sujet. Elle a tenté de l'imaginer rentrer à la maison pour rester dans cette maison vide pendant l'été, à travailler à Alamo freeze et la voir.

-Non, tu as raison, dit-elle. C'est trop dur, et je peux m'attendre a se que tu revienne ici juste pour moi. Pas avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement. Il y eut un long silence, ponctué seulement par le bruit de leur respiration tendue. Je t'aime. _(NDLT: du con!)_

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Julie, la voix brisée. Je pense que c'est un au revoir, hein?

Il y avait une longue pause avant que Matt a murmuré: je pense que oui.

-Je t'aimerai toujours, dit Julie, incapable de s'aider elle-même. Peu importe ce qui se passe.

-Peu importe ce qui se passe, répéta Matt un sourire dans la voix à la mémoire partagée de leur baiser au milieu de ce champ boueux,un peu plus de trois ans plus tôt. Julie lui sourit, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir.

-Adieu, Matt. Avant qu'elle ne puisse plus penser elle même et ferma son téléphone.

Elle fixait le terrain de football les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et pris plusieurs grandes respirations pour se retenir de pleurer. Donc c'était sa. Ils ont essayé , et sa n'a pas fonctionné. C'est la vie.

_Tout va bien,_ pensait-elle, en retournant dans l'école a l'air conditionné et tenta de déglutir malgres la tuméfaction douloureuse dans sa gorge. _Je n'ai jamais voulu être le genre de fille qui a épousé son amour de lycée, de toute façon._

**_Un peut plus tard_**

-Où _allons-nous?_ Gracie demanda, de sa voix exaspérée pendant qu'elle tirait la main de sa grande sœur.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, dit Julie. C'est peut-être la bonne.

Elle tourna vers le bas de allée douze de l'épicerie, en essayant de trouver des tampons à récurer. Sa mère avait décidé de faire le grand nettoyage du printemps, mais était à court de fournitures à une étape cruciale dans le nettoyage de la cuisine. Julie avait été de commission pour allez en chercher. En temps normal elle aurait ronchonné , mais aujourd'hui elle sautait sur toutes les occasion afin de sortir de la maison. Elle était fatigué de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle savait également que sa mère était impatiente que Gracie est quelques chose a faire de ses mains. Alors elle la apporté avec elle.

-Aha! Julie dit en se penchant pour ramasser une boîte jaune vif d'une des étagères du bas.

-Bonne après-midi, mesdames.

Julie se leva brusquement, la main de Gracie toujours dans la sienne, et vit Tim Riggins debout à côté d'eux, avec sont panier dans sa main, plus beau que jamais.

-Hey, dit-elle, haletant, se sentant un peu gêné être pris dans l'allée de produits de nettoyage avec sa petite sœur et une boîte de tampons SOS sur son jour de congé._(NDLT: Je vois pas pourquois)_ Gracie, qui étais très timide avec les étrangers, se cachais derrière sa jambe.

-Gracie, dit Julie, en douceur, pour rassuré sa sœur. C'est Tim Riggins, il est l'un des anciens joueurs de papa. Il avait l'habitude de jouer avec Matt. Tu te souviens de Matt, pas vrai?

Gracie regarda Tim avec de grands yeux suspect pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête.

-Julie grimaça. Sa fait un moment, murmura elle à Tim. Il hocha la tête et se baissa pour regarder dans les yeux Gracie.

-Tu as probablement pas de souvenir de moi, dit-il. Nous avions l'habitude de traîner ensemble quand tu étais encore un bébé. Mais tu es une grande fille maintenant, hein?

Gracie haussa les épaules, encore timide.

Tim regarda Julie en souriant tristement. -Je croit que j'ai perdu le truc avec les filles, dit-il, debout se grattant la tête.

.-Ne t'en fait pas, elle est assez timide avec le monde.

-J'imagine. Il eu un moment de silence, comme il restait là, la regardant avec une expression étrange sur son visage. Il regarda Gracie, puis retourna a Julie une fois de plus.

-Hey, qu'elle est ton horaire de travail en général?

-Pardon? Demanda t– elle confuse de ce brusque changement de sujet.

- Travail tu habituellement durant le jours?

-Euh, non. Le soir et le week-end jusqu'à ce que je finisse l'école. Répondit-elle.

- Est tu libre dans l'après-midi?

-Oui, répondit-elle, hésitante. J'ai seulement quelques cours pour la fin du semestre, alors mon horaire est assez libre. Pourquoi?

-Je pensais ... Tu as une petite sœur.

-Oui, et? Julie répondit toujours aussi confuse ne voyant pas le rapport entre la timidité de sa sœur, son travail, ses cours... et pourquoi Tim la regardait comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie?

-Alors, tu connais les bébés.

-Euh, oui. Je crois.

-Voudrais-tu faire du babysitting l'après-midi? C'est que je suis censé commencer à travailler avec Billy dans le garage, ils ont vraiment besoin d'argent. Mais à partir des shift de Mindy à la boite jusqu'à l'heure ou je reviens de travailler il y a personne pour garder le bébé, et ils n'ont pas les moyens de payer une gardienne.

-Oh, dit Julie, haussant les sourcils.

-Regarde, tu n'as pas à répondre tout de suite. Je sais que c'est bizarre, et ils ne peuvent pas vous payer beaucoup, mais sa les aideraient vraiment.

-Non, c'est très bien. En fait, j'aimerais ça. Tant que je peux étudier et faire mes choses pendant que je suis là.

-Bien sûr, n'importe quoi Tim haussa les épaules.

-Alors, d'accord.

-Super dit Tim, avec un large sourire. Julie sourit, un peu ahuri - elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Tim si heureux avant.

-Alors, quand veut tu que je commence?

-Euh, Mindy a un shift demain après-midi. C'est tu trop tôt?

-Non, ce devrait être correct. Quelle heure?

-Autour de 2 heurs, je suppose?

-D'accord, dit Julie, haussant les épaules. Je viendrais au alentour de 2 heurs.

-Sweet. A plus tard.

La dessus, il a continué son chemin dans l'allée des produits de nettoyage avant de tourner le coin et disparaitre. Julie se tourna vers sa sœur, qui avait fait silencieusement l'examen des dalles du sol stratifié au cours de leur conversation. Gracie leva les yeux, dans la direction ou Tim avait disparu.

-Tim? Elle a demandé, en regardant sa grande sœur.

-C'est sa. Répondit Julie, en se baissant pour ramasser Gracie et placer la boîte de tampons à récurer dans le creux de son bras. Ça c'était Tim.

Les deux sœurs ont continué leur chemin à travers le magasin jusqu'à à la caisse avant de retourner dans la chaleur de l'après-midi. Alors qu'elle était en train de mettre Gracie dans son siège auto dans le VUS de la famille, Julie entrevu camion noir de Tim se retirer de l'aire de stationnement. Elle le regarda disparaître avant de regarder vers le bas pour voir Gracie une fois de plus regarder sa sœur avec sérieux.

-D'un côté, j'ai un autre emploi, ce qui signifie plus d'argent, Julie lui dit, en terminant d'attacher la dernière sangle de son siège auto. D'un autre côté, cela signifie que je suis la gardienne de Tim Riggins.

-Riggins. Gracie dit, son léger trouble de la parole fait sortir comme Wiggins.

Julie sourit et brossa les boucles brunes du front chaud de Gracie.

-Je me demande si maman va nous laissez ajouter« Tim Riggins» à notre "liste de mots que Gracie dit" sur le frigo.

**Tim Riggins point de vue**

Tim a garé son camion au hasard en face de Riggin's Rigs*, ne s'arrêtant que pour saluer Chop Block, l'énorme Longhorn noir* , qui avait établi sa résidence dans le paddock en face du garage. L'animal, de grande taille, leva la tête et regarda mollement Tim avant de tourner son attention vers l'herbe sec jaune.

Il a entré dans le garage, où il a trouvé les jambes de Billy qui sortait d'une vieille Bonneville.

-Hey Billy, dit-il tranquillement, en essayant d'éviter la répétition d'un incident qui s'était produit quelques jours plus tôt, quand il avait surpris Billy et lui fit cogner la tête contre le châssis d'une voiture.

-Hé, petit frère, répondit Billy, une main sortant de sous la voiture tâtonnant pour trouver une clé. Sa va? Tu as rapporté quelque chose pour le dîner? Mindy n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler pour le savoir.

-Oui, j'ai quelque chose, dit Tim, accroupi à côté de son frère. J'ai ramener quelques truc, en fait. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Surprise? Billy demanda, distrait. Passe-moi que la clé.

Tim plaça l'outil dans la main enduit d'huile de Billy.

-Bien sûr, une surprise. J'ai été au magasin, et j'ai trouvé la réponse à tous vos problèmes.

-Quoi, quelqu'un a laissé un sac de sport pleine de billet dans le milieu de l'allée?

-Non, Tim sourit, sautant presque d'enthousiasme. Encore mieux. J'ai trouvé Julie Taylor.

-Julie Taylor, Billy répéta, impressionné.

-Bien sûr, Julie Taylor, la fille du coach.

-Eh bien, je suis content que tu sois encore capable d'obtenir une date, Tim. Profite en pendant que ça dure.

-Je voulais dire que je trouve une réponse à votre problème avec Mindy et le bébé. Julie va garder les enfants dans l'après-midi afin que nous puissions travailler.

Billy resta silencieux un moment, puis roula de sous la voiture pour regarder Tim. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcil.

-Je parle de la façon dont ont a pas assez d'argent que nous avons tous besoin de travailler pour joindre les deux bouts.

-Sa va aider, a dit Tim. Il regarda aigrement son frère. Quoi?

Billy se leva, s'essuyant les mains sur un chiffon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? Cracha t-il, le visage rouge de colère.

Tim fronça les sourcils en se levant lentement.

-Quoi?

-Nous as tu entendu et Mindy et moi se chicanant au sujet de son retour au travail?

Tim haussa les épaules.

-Merde, Tim, c'est privé. Nos problèmes d'argent - c'est entre moi et Mindy, pas a toi. C'est un affaire de famille.

Tim se gratta la tête, toujours pas sûr pourquoi son frère était si fâché.

-J_e_ suis de la famille, Billy, répondit-il.

Billy le regarda surpris pendant un bref moment avant de se redresser, et se passer la main dans ses cheveux.

-Le fait est, Tim, que tu n'as pas d'affaires d'aller raconter au gens de notre entourage nos problèmes et aucun droit d'aller trouver une gardienne pour Little Jay.

-Je suis désolé, Tim haussa les épaules. J'ai juste penser que sa vous aurais aidé.

-Ne comprend tu pas Tim? Je ne veux pas que Mindy retourne travailler c'est tout_._ Je veux qu'elle reste à la maison avec Jordyn, comme une mère normale. Comme une famille normale.

Tim regarda son frère, mais n'a pas répondu.

-Te souviens tu comment c'était? Dit-il doucement, en regardant le sol du garage poussiéreux, en rentrant de l'école ou n'importe quoi. Pa était parti prendre une cuite et Maman soule sur le sol de salle de bains, si nous étions chanceux. Je veux que Jordyn est la chance d'avoir une famille normale, une vraie famille.

-Jamais sa va arrivé Billy, a déclaré Tim avec véhémence. Tu n'es pas papa. Tu n'as jamais été comme lui. Regarde toi. Toi ... Billy, tu es dix fois plus paternel que papa la jamais été.

Billy se retourna vers lui pour un long moment avant de se racler la gorge.

-Merci.

-Écoute, dit Tim, soupirant bruyamment. Veut tu savoir ce que j'en pense?

-Quoi? Billy demanda, se croisant les bras sur sa poitrine prenant son frère au sérieux.

-Il me semble que ça va rendre Mindy heureuse de retourner au travail. Julie peut venir et garder Jordyn l'après-midi alors que nous travaillions. Tout le monde est contant. Qu'est-ce que sa a de bon pour Jordyn de grandir dans un milieu ou ses parent se chicane tout le temps pour de l'argent?

Billy réfléchissait en silence un moment avant de lever les yeux vers Tim.

-Tu sais, tu peut être intelligent quand veut!

-Quand pense tu? Je lui est dit que nous ne pouvions pas lui payer beaucoup et elle est correct avec sa.

-On trouvera probablement pas meilleur marché que sa. En plus elle est fiable, Billy réfléchit, se grattant le menton. D'ailleurs, si l'on met sur une annonce pour une baby-sitter, nous sommes sur que cinquante rally girl appellerons a notre maison afin qu'elles puissent avoir une chance de fouiller dans tes tiroir de sous-vêtements.

-Probablement, Tim acquiesça légèrement.

-Très bien, alors. Nous pouvons essayer, voir.

-Sweet, a déclaré Tim, souriant à Billy.

-Mais si un seul mec vient au garage et me raconte comment il a vu les seins de ma femme la veille au soir, je vais lui pété la gueule. Pour de vrai. Billy grognait.

-Je comprend, Billy, Tim a répondu en grimaçant.

_*Monkey est le surnom de billy en anglais. je les laisser comme sa parce que singe sa fessait trop laid_

_*Riggin's Rigs est le nom du garage de Billy pour celles qui écoutes pas l'émission ou qui sont pas rendu aussi loin dans la série._

_*Longhorn noir: espèce de bœuf avec d'énorme corne devenu la mascotte du garage_

_alors. Voilà le 2 iem chapitre. Pas de contenu M a datte mais bon c'est pas un porno... merci a erika shoval . La première a m'avoir ajouté dans ses Favorite Authors list. Jespere que je fait pas trop de faute je suis carrément nul en orthographe._


	4. Chapitre 3 Tim et Julie

**Point de Vue Julie Taylor**

Julie arriva à deux heures a sa première journée de baby-sitting. A peine arriver elle trouver Mindy avec de drôle de cheveux en feuilles et un bébé hurlant appuyée sur sa hanche.

-Dieu merci, tu es arrivée. dit-elle, donnant Jordyn à Julie. Je pense que j'ai laissé le putain de bleach trop longtemps. Elle se précipita alors vers la salle de bain, laissant Julie et Jordyn seul.

Elle essaya de calmer le bébé au visage rouge comme elle pouvait, Julie jeta un coup d'œil a la maison. C'était désastreux; une combinaison d'une maison de fraternité et de nurserie. De la vaisselle sale, des bouteilles de bière, boîtes à pizza, du linge sale, et des contenants de nourriture vide étaient partout. Non seulement c'était en désordre, mais c'était sale. un sac d'ordures ouvert était à côté du comptoir lunch et sa sentait la bière et les couches.

Essayant de ne pas montrer son dégoût, Julie tapota le dos de Jordyn. Elle s'étonnaient que l'on puisse vivre comme ça. Elle n'était pas vraiment un maniaque de la propreté, mais sa c'était ridicule.

-Mindy sorti de la chambre un peu plus tard, les cheveux dans une serviette. Elle du avoir compris l'expression de Julie, car elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et monta le menton bien haut.

-C'est difficile quand on a un nouveau-né. On ne peut pas rester à la maison toute la journée jouer avec elle, faire la lessive et tout. C'est pas toutes les femmes qui ont un Mari avec un emploi qui paye toutes les factures, dit-elle, la sur la défensive.

-Je sais, déclara t-elle, avec circonspection.

-Bien, Mindy répondit la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Tout à coup, elle s'assit durement sur la table basse et se mit à pleurer, son corps tremblant de sanglots. Julie resta stupéfait un moment, avant de marcher vers elle de de s'asseoir avec Jordyn encore caché dans le creux de son bras. Le bébé était calme maintenant.

-Euh, ça va?, caressant maladroitement le dos de Mindy. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité pour une seule personne , même avec de l'aide.

-Merci. Mindy haletait, reniflait. Elle se retourna et regarda Julie. Je suis désolé, c'est si embarrassant. Tu doit doit penser que je suis folle.

-Je ne pense pas que tu es folle, répondit Julie. Il y eu une pause ou Julie essaya de penser à quelque chose à dire pour faire amende honorable. Tu veut savoir quelle que chose?

Mindy hocha la tête, essuya ses yeux et les coulisses du à la mauvaise qualité de maquillage.

-Quand ma mère a eu ma petite sœur Gracie, toute notre famille a failli tomber. Sa avait été beaucoup trop pour ma mère de faire face a ses nouvelles responsabilités toute seule. Mon père était à Austin a la TMU et j'étais ... pas là. Ma mère avait simplement trop choses a faire. Je pense que ma mère a eu une dépression post partum. Donc ce n'est pas toute mamans qui l'ont facile, tu sais?

-Tu es une fille tellement gentille. déclara Mindy en essuyant ses larmes.

-Merci, répondit Julie en rougissant.

-Bon, ça suffit avec le party de pitié,_(NDLT:en anglais c'est une ptite rime:pity party)_, dit elle en se mettant debout tout aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était assis. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le désordre, fait juste essayer de le contourner.

Mindy disparu dans la chambre pour finir de se préparer. Elle lui Cria les instructions a propos de la routine du bébé à travers la pièce. En attendant, Julie avait changé la couche du bébé et c'était provisoirement installés sur le canapé.

La porte se referma derrière Mindy. Julie et Jordyn était seuls. Le bébé regardait sa gardienne avec une certaine appréhension.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, Julie décida de ramasser toutes les poubelle et ranger un peu

**un peu plus tard**

Tim entra dans l'allée de la maison et ferma le moteur avec un soupir. Il faisait chaud, il était fatigué et il avait eu une longue journée. Il a bossé et étudié toute la journée. Il avait fait rire Billy et l'avait fait oublier un peu ses soucie. Mais son corps tout entier lui faisait mal comme si le coach venait de lui faire exécuter vingt «suicides».

Il avait laisser Billy descendre au travail de sa femme. Tim avait hâte de relaxer avec une soirée de bière et ESPN._(NDLT:autre chaine spécialisé de sport)_

-...et c'est pourquoi les hommes sont des porcs

Tim était figé dans l'entré de sa maison, en regardant Julie, qui était allongé sur le canapé avec Jordyn qui se reposait tranquillement dans le creux de son bras. Il était sur le point de se plaindre sur ce que Julie disait a sa nièce quand il réalisa que la maison n'avait plus l'odeur de couches sales, ou des déchets, ou de la bière, ou un arrière odeur de quelque chose de mort. Confus, il regarda autour et a constata que l'endroit était impeccable, ou aussi proche qu'elle pouvais l'être.

Toutes les ordures et les bouteilles de bière vides avaient été sorti, tous les plats lavée et rangée, les fenêtres était ouvertes pour laisser entré un peu d'air frais les planché était balayé et les vêtements trier prêt a être laver. La cuisine avait été nettoyé, et le salon dépoussiéré. Tim pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Hé, Julie l'accueillis depuis le canapé, avec un signe de sa main libre.

-Bordel de merde dit-il.

-Quoi? Demanda elle, coupant le téléviseur.

-Tu as nettoyé, dit-il.

-Oui.

-Tu n'avais pas sa a faire dit-il dit, en refermant la porte derrière lui de mettant ses clés et ses lunettes de soleil doucement sur la table près de la porte, se sentant un peu comme s'il était dans un musée.

-Je sais, dit Julie. Mais je me sentais si mal pour Mindy, elle était complètement hors d'elle quand je suis arrivé ici.

Tim fronça les sourcils, nez en l'air. - Est-ce que c'est du spaghetti?

-Oui, répondit Julie, s'assoyant avec soin enroulant Jordyn dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas qui serait là pour le dîner, mais s'il en a de trop vous pouvez le mettre dans le congélateur pour plus tard.

-Wow, a dit Tim, errant dans la cuisine, où un pot de sauce à spaghetti bouillonnait à feu doux sur la cuisinière. Billy et Min vont probablement dîner au club. Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tout ce mal pour moi.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment fait sa pour toi_,_ sourit elle, en entrant dans la cuisine et remis Jordyn à Tim avant de vérifier la sauce. C'était plus pour Mindy. Elle sans est vraiment mis beaucoup sur les épaule, et maintenant qu'elle travail de nouveau. J'ai voulu l'aider.

Ouais, je sais, Tim a répondis, en faisant une grimace à Jordyn et souriant quand elle riait. Je me sens mal, de ne plus être la pour les aider

-. Tu travaille avec Billy dans le garage, dit-elle, en remuant la sauce. C'est un coup de main.

-Ouais, Tim répondis, sceptique.

-c'est prêt dit elle. tu aides a Billy a obtenir sa propres entreprise. C'est un bon coup de main je trouve

Tim haussa les épaules, en regardant ailleurs. Il se demandais si Julie savait a qu'elle point elle ressemblait a sa mère quand elle parlait comme ça.

-Bon, eh bien, Julie soupira, laissant la cuisine et saisissant son sac. Jordyn mangé il y a une heure et j'ai changé sa couche, alors elle devrait être bien pendant un certain temps. Juste bouillir les pâtes et te voilà prêt à manger. Dites a Mindy je serai de retour demain à la même heur.

-Où vas-tu? Tim demandé.

Julie cligna des yeux face a cette question.

-Euh, à la maison?

-tu vas pas rester à souper?

Julie hésita un instant, l'air un peu confuse. Tim supposa que c'était un peu étrange, mais il se sentais mal de la laisser partir après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, passant son sac sur le sol. Pourquoi pas?

Julie mis le bébé au lit pendant que Tim finissais les spaghettis. Bien qu'il avais l'habitude de manger devant la télévision, il décidait d'utilisé la table désencombré et d'utilisée la belle coutellerie. Il avait déjà mangé avec les Taylor et qu'il savait qu'ils mangeaient presque toujours ensemble à la table.

Lorsque Julie sorti de la chambre des maîtres, elle s'arrêta et regarda la table un moment, perplexe, avant de sourire et à venir sur le comptoir.

-Tout est prêt? demanda-elle.

-Ouais, lui a dit Tim, en lui remettant une assiette avec une portion importante de spaghetti. Julie fessait les gros yeux face la portion a la Riggins, mais elle ne dit rien, posant l'assiette la table.

-sa l'aire appétissant. dit Tim, assis en face d'elle. Je ne peux pas assez te remercier pour sa, pour la maison et de t'occuper de Jordyn. Sérieusement.

-C'est correct. Julie haussa les épaules. Elle est un bon bébé et d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire dans l'après-midi, sauf vérifier mes e-mail encore et encore.

-Ouais? Tim a demanda, avec une bouchée de spaghetti dans la bouche._(NDLT: yurk... la classe se tim)_

-Ouais. Ça a été une année terne ici. Aucun de mes amis autour. tu comprend?

- Et et puis machin la? celle qui avait un béguin pour moi.

-Tu seras déçu de savoir qu'elle déménage à Kansas City il y a quelques mois. Julie se mit à rire, en roulant des yeux. Je suis en solo depuis.

-Hey bien merde, déclara Tim, s'étirant pour atteindre sa bière. Je voulais lui demander de sortir, aussi.

-Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire savoir, répondit Julie. Elle va simplement être dévasté.

-Sur. Tim sourit.

-Alors, sérieusement, a dit Julie, poussant son spaghetti distraitement avec sa fourchette. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, comment c'est l'université? Je me meurs d'entendre tous les détails ennuyeux.

-c'est bien. Dit il haussant les épaules.

Tim sentait que Julie le déchiffrais.

-Alors tu as détesté?

-Non, répondit-il, levant les yeux sur elle avec une certaine surprise. Non, je n'ai pas détesté, je viens de ... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu à jouer au football. Je sais pas trop.

-C'est nul, Julie hocha la tête. As-tu pue jouer une partie complète?

-Pas une seule fois, Tim a répondu en fronçant les sourcils vers le bas à son assiette. Je vais probablement pouvoir l'année prochaine, mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'ici, à Dillon. C'est grand, personne ne connaît personne, l'entraîneur n'est pas là et tous mes cours sont vraiment dur ...Il regarda Julie tout à coup, se rendant compte qu'il avait dit tout cela à haute voix. Désolé, dit-il rudement, en rougissant un peu. Je voulais pas me plaindre.

-Non, sa va. dit Julie. C'est une sorte de rafraîchissement, en fait. J'ai passé la plupart de cette année, a me faire dire combien l'université était fun et merveilleuse.

-Ouais, Tim répondis en faisant tournoyer une bouchée de spaghetti. Il se demandais, si elle a cessé de parler,elle voulait peut être manger , ce qui signifie qu'il peut _aussi_ manger quelque chose. _(NDLT: que de question stupide il a)_

-Alors, Matt m'a plaqué. dit Julie, après une pause, évidemment tentant de combler le silence gêné par quelque chose. Tim la regarda. Ils avaient besoin d'un sujet de conversation, et elle a choisi _sa__?_

-Oh.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Julie ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

-Ouais, je veux dire, je suppose que c'était une sorte de mutuelle, vraiment. Il a obtenu un emploi d'été à Chicago alors qu'il téléphonait pour me dire qu'il ne serait pas la maison cet été, et ça sorte évolué à partir de là, tu vois?

Tim hocha la tête, ne sachant pas le genre de réponse qu'elle voulait. Elle n'a pas l'air très contrarié, juste résinier. Il manga une autre bouché de spaghettis pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

-C'est nul, se hasarda t-il enfin, toute cette histoire de longue distance.

-Vrai répondit t-elle rapidement. Je veux dire, nous avons parlé de rupture avant son départ, aucun de nous ne le voulait vraiment. Mais c'était surtout du trouble. Sa pas valu la peine faut croire.

Tim fronça les sourcils face a son ton amer.

-L'amour vaut toujours la peine, dit-il.

-Tu y croit toujours? Même avec tout se qui se passe avec Lyla?

Tim haussa les épaules, en regardant son assiette en prenant une autre bouchée de pâtes. Ouais, je pense que j'y croit

-Tu es plus romantique que je ne l'avez imaginé Riggins. dit Julie avec ironie, le regard grave sur son visage disparaît pour être remplacé par un sourire craquant. Jordyn m'a dit que tu étais un grand tendre mais j'étais sceptique.

Tim se mit à rire, soulagé que l'ambiance avait été allégé.

-Elle est toujours en train de parler de moi cette fille.

-Elle est un bébé super. dit Julie, appuyé de ses coudes sur la table et le regardais.

-Sa doit être assez étrange d'être un oncle, hein?

-Je ne sais pas. dit-il, en essuyant soigneusement son assiette avec un morceau de pain à l'ail. Sa doit être a peu près la même chose que de devenir une grande sœur quand vous êtes presque assez vieux pour avoir votre propre enfant.

-Assez vieux pour en avoir moi-même? Julie grimaça..Techniquement oui, je suppose, mais oh non S'il vous plaît.

Tim leva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu ne veut pas d'enfants?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Julie, l'air surpris par la question. Elle secoua la tête et regarda son assiette. Je suppose. J'y est jamais vraiment pensé.

-Je pensais que c'était quelque chose toutes les filles voulaient, Tim haussa les épaules.

-Tu as beaucoup à apprendre au sujet des filles a ce que je voit.

-Je pense qu'il y a des filles ici qui serait pas d'accord avec toi sur ce coup la.

-Je pense que oui. Dit elle avec un sourire.

Ils ont fini de manger et Julie m'était Tim au courant de tous les potins de Dillon qu' il avait manqué, y compris un récapitulatif de la saison de football et la rivalité chauffée qui avaient surgi entre les Panthers de Dillon et les Lions de l'Est Dillon. Tim était surpris de la quantité de détails qu'énumérait Julie sur le football, il avait toujours cru qu'elle était l'une de ces filles qui regardait pas vraiment le football comme Tyra. Si elle y était allé ou non, elle savait toujours tout à ce sujet. Il était probablement difficile d'ignoré ce sport en ayant l'entraîneur pour père.

Tard dans la nuit, après que Julie avait quitté, Billy et Mindy était rentré, Tim était allongé dans son lit, sur le point de s'endormir. C'est alors que sa lui frappait. Ce dîner avec Julie ressemblait plus à une date que tout ce que Tim avait connu depuis qu'il est allé à l'université.

**Retour chez Julie**

Julie était assis à son ordinateur portable a regarder le clignotement du curseur. Elle travaillait sur sa dernière dissertation de littérature anglaise, et malheureusement, sa n'allait pas bien. Elle savait la matière et savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais les mots ne voulais tout simplement pas venir.

Elle était heureuse d'être interrompu par le bip de son téléphone. Elle l'a sorti de son sac et l'ouvris trouver un nouveau message de Tyra: _libre pour un chat?_

Abandonnant son devoir, Julie s'allongeait sur son lit et a appelé le numéro de Tyra. Elle répondis à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Hey, inconnu, dit Tyra la saluant. Julie sourit, contente d'entendre la voix de son amie.

-Hey, répondit Julie. Comment va la vie d'une jeune fille qui travail?

-Tyra fit un son inarticulé de frustration. Disons que je commence me sentir un peu trop comme Dolly Parton au bureau.

-Blonde idiote?

-La blonde idiote a toujours été mon rôle préférée. Répondit elle en riant. Quoi qu'il en soit, le monde des affaires s'avère a être vraiment sorte de club de garçons. Mais ma patronne est assez cool. Elle a été dans le marketing pendant trente ans et elle fait des tonnes de bons conseils. J'apprends beaucoup, donc Je pense que tout ira bien.

-C'est bien alors.

- Et toi? Compte tu toujours les jours?

-Ouais, bien sûr. Mais je me garde pas mal occupé.

-Ah ouais? Jespere qu'ils ne te font pas travailler trop dur au bon vieux Applebee's. Julie pouvait imaginé le roulement des yeux qui devait avoir accompagné ses paroles. Elle souriait

-Mais non. Naturellement Jeff, le gars dans la cuisine, est encore accroc a toi.

-tu dit sa comme si tu étais surprise.

-Je pense que j'ai tout simplement jamais réalisé à quel point un perv bloquait sur une personne. dit Julie en riant.

-Oh, mon Dieu. Je suis vraiment flatté, Jules, je te remercie.

-Oh mais merci. dit Julie, puis s'arrêta. En fait, j'ai juste pris un deuxième emploi.

-Un deuxième emploi? Tyra demanda, surprise. Où?

-Euh, baby-sitting pour ta sœur et Billy.

-Il y avait un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne pour un moment avant que Tyra parle de nouveau.

-Je suis désolé, ai-je bien entendu? Tu garde pour Mindy et Billy?

-Telle est la situation, oui.

-Très bien. Maintenant, était-ce avant ou après ton accident qui ta causé des lésions cérébrales?

-Après, évidemment, répondit Julie sèchement.

-Bien sûr ouais.

-C'est pas grand choses, Julie se mit à rire. C'est un peu d'argent supplémentaire à la ligne dans mes poches, et de toute façon, je crois qu'ils ont vraiment besoin de l'aide.

-Je sais. sa voix devient plus grave. C'est bon pour eux, je suppose. Mindy arrête pas de se soucier de l'argent depuis la naissance du bébé.

-C'est difficile en ce moment.

-Alors, comment sa tes arrivée tout sa?

-C'était un peu bizarre, en fait, dit Julie, en roulant sur le ventre et, se penchant sur son oreiller. J'ai rentré dans Tim à l'épicerie, un jour où j'étais là avec Gracie. Je sait pas il a pensé a sa. a la manière dont Tim est capable de pensé

-Eh bien, considère toi flatté, parce que sa se produit pas souvent.

-Julie se mit à rire, puis tout de suite senti mal de se moquer de Tim. Mais il est gentil. Dit elle sérieusement.

-Il est gentil'? Tyra a répétées. Oh, s'il vous plaît. Tim Riggins est beaucoup de choses, mais je ne suis pas sûr que gentil est l'un d'eux.

-Il l'est. Il est vraiment préoccupé par Billy, et Jordyn, Mindy, aussi. Laisse lui un peu sa chance.

-Très bien, très bien, grommela Tyra. Je suppose que tu sait mieux que moi. Tu es sa _gardienne_ et tous.

-Oh Dieu, je _ne_ suis _pas_ la gardienne de Tim Riggins.

-Gardienne de Tim Riggins, Tyra répéta pensivement. On dirait le titre d'un amateur porno produite par les rally girl de Dillon.

-Burkk grossière !Julie grimaça. Non je croit pas que les rally girl semblent particulièrement intéressés par lui, ces jours-ci.

-Oh vraiment?

-Oui, répondit Julie. Je veux dire, il n'a pas été à la maison souvent, mais les filles le poursuivent plus dans la rue ou quoi que ce soit. Peut-être les filles de Dillon sont finalement passer a autre chose.

-Incroyable, a déclaré Il y a eu une pause, puis Julie parti a rire.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est drôle?

-Je pensais justement - nous sommes ici, sur un jour de semaine la nuit, au téléphone a parler de Tim Riggins. C'est l'expérience du secondaire que non avions réussi a ne pas avoir

-Parle pour toi, Tyra dit en riant. C'est une expérience que je _souhaitait que_ je n'avais pas eu.

-Dieu, répondit Julie. Trouve tu sa bizarre que son frère sois marié a ta sœur? Vous êtes _de la famille._

-S'il vous plaît ne me le rappelle pas. Tyra gémit. La plus belle chose au sujet de Austin n'est _pas_ avoir à me le rappeler à chaque tour. Ne me prive pas de cela. Je t'en prie.

Les deux filles se mit à rire, puis se tut. Julie fixait le motif sur son couvre-lit, soudain prise d'une angoisse d'être loin de son amie. Elle et Tyra ne sont généralement pas trop démonstrative avec leurs sentiments, mais Julie ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Hé, dit-elle doucement. tu me manques.

-Tu me manque aussi. Tyra répondit de sa voix calme. Tu sais, j'ai tellement travailler pour sortir de Dillon, et j'ai eu une année incroyable, mais parfois ... Je ne sais pas. Parfois, je voudrais juste revenir en arrière et aller à un match de football stupide avec vous pour encourager Landry, et puis revenir à ma place pour regarder un film et manger une glace. C'est stupide.

-Ce n'est pas stupide, dit Julie en souriant. Ce n'est pas bête du tout.

Le silence retomba entre eux, puis Tyra soupira à l'autre bout.

-Pouah, la haine d'être une briseuse d'ambiance , mais je dois me lever pour le travail demain.

-ouais bien jai école aussi.

-Ok, je vais te laisser aller. A bientôt. Dit salut a ta mère pour moi, ok.

-je vais le faire.

-Bye, Jules.

-Bye.

Julie raccrocha le téléphone, puis regarda le plafond de la chambre. Elle le regarda longtemps, il suffit de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur tout ce qui s'était passé récemment, et tout ce qui allait arriver bientôt. Tout ce qu'elle attendait avec tant d'impatience.

Debout, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et ferma son ordinateur portable avec un clic. Elle se recoucha, se mettant en boule sous les couvertures, malgré la chaleur.

Julie s'est interrogé sur ses projets, oh combien elle voulait sortir de Dillon et aller au collège. Elle se demandait si elle allait y arriver et être déçu.

Elle se demanda aussi si se coller à sa feuille de route (ou ses plans je savais pas trop quelle mot choisir)et de ne jamais dévier de chemin était vraiment si malin, après tout.

**Retour Chez les Riggins**

-Je ne peux même pas croire ce que je voit. a déclaré Billy, mettant deux tranches de pain dans le grille-pain et regardant autour de la grande salle dans la crainte.

-Je sais, Tim a acquiescé. Il était assis au comptoir, essayant de convaincre une Jordyn grincheuse de prendre son biberon tandis que Billy fessait petit déjeuner. J'ai pensé que je suis entré dans la mauvaise maison.

-Sérieusement. Je ne pense pas que sa été aussi propre depuis ... toujours.

Mindy sortit de la chambre des maîtres, en bâillant ensommeillée. Pas ma faute si je n'ai pas le temps de prendre soin du bébé, travailler, _et_ nettoyer la salle de bain, dit elle en donnant un baiser sur la joue a Billy comme elle s'installe autour de lui pour se rendre au café.

-Je sais ma poupée, répondit Billy, beurrant les toast de Tim et lui donna. Alors comment la connait tu? C'est une de tes conquêtes?

Tim fronça les sourcils, en donnant le bébé a Mindy pour qu'il puisse manger.

-Non, répondit-il.

-Oh, dit Billy, préparant ses propres toast. Je sais juste pas comment tu la connait.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Quelques temps.. Dillon n'est pas très grand et elle est la fille de l'entraîneur. Tout le monde la connaît. Nous avons un peu traîné quand je restais chez elle.

-Rester chez qui? Mindy demanda en fessant le rots de Jordyn et en essayant de prendre une gorgée de café ici et là.

-Les Taylors, Tim a répondu.

-Les Taylors? Pourquoi as tu été vivre avec les Taylors?

Billy et Tim ont partagé un coup d'oeil.

-Juste un petit malentendu il y a quelques années, Billy a répondu, en regardant vers le bas. Tim était partis un certain temps, mais nous avons tout réglé.

-C'était juste après que Tyra m'avais permis de rester avec vous.

-Les Taylors ton permis de rester dans leur maison, avec leur fille? Pour de vrai?

-Ta mère m'a permis de rester chez vous avec toi et Tyra, a souligné Tim.

-Ouais, Mindy s'esclaffa. C'était un peu différent.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, a déclaré Tim fort, criant rancune à Mindy. Nous sommes juste des amis.

- C'est bien, Mindy déclara. Elle est utile, mais elle a toujours été une sorte de snob. Elle va surement intégré un de ces collèges de fantaisie comme Vanderbilt ou quelques choses du genre.

-Non elle va Rice l'année prochaine, Tim a répondu, en regardant les miettes dans son assiette.

-Eh bien,. Allons Tim le garage ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul. Dit il en tapant sa main sur le comptoir.

Billy et Mindy disparu de nouveau dans la chambre principale, laissant Tim assis tout seul au comptoir de la cuisine. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa le petit bordel causée par la mâtiné, soufflant un soupir frustré. Il se sentait bien ce matin, jusqu'à ce que Billy se mit a parlé de Julie et le collège.

Tout ce qu'il voulait tout dans la vie était de réparé des voitures. Vous comprenez ce qui ne va pas, et puis vous le réparer, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a faire.

C'est tout ce qu'il voulais faire.


	5. ceci nest pas un chapitre

Question.

Bon puisque après 3 chapitres jai toujours aucun review ni un rien du tout. Je me demande si y a vraiment qqun qui lis cette trad. Si personnes ne lis je continuerais pas ce travail. Cest assez long traduire et surtout cette fic elle est assez longue et les chapitres sont énorme alors svp. Sinon je laisse en pause le chapitre en cours qui soie dit en passant contient 16 pages


End file.
